


Go to Sleep You'll Be Fine

by kaytana_kay0000



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: Angst, Illnesses, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaytana_kay0000/pseuds/kaytana_kay0000
Summary: Finally, after his accident and kidney transplant, David is going to be okay. And he's coming home.
Relationships: Aaron Brennan/David Tanaka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Go to Sleep You'll Be Fine

David took quite a while to wake up from the surgery, but this time, Aaron was so glad to be the one sitting there. After a long couple of minutes of grogginess, David asked Aaron how the surgery went, almost like he was expecting another lot of bad news.

Aaron smiled, “the doctors say it went well. You have a new kidney, there are no signs of rejection and you seem to be responding well.”

David gave a tired, relieved smile.

Aaron noticed David’s eyes fluttering shut again and leaned up to kiss his forehead. “Go back to sleep, you’re going to be okay.”

He sat down again and reached up to start stroking David’s hair, watching as he fell back to sleep.

-

Paul left the room and once again it was just David and Aaron. Since David had woken properly after his surgery there had been a steady stream of nurses and doctors and the whole family. Now, finally, there was a moment to breathe, which David did, deeply inhaling and slowly exhaling.

Aaron looked at his face and spoke light-heartedly, “you've certainly been popular today.”

David closed his eyes and smiled, agreeing with a soft, “yeah.”

Aaron stroked his arm, “you must be tired, how are you feeling?”

David opened his mouth and then closed it, his lip wobbled and then stiffened as he tried to pull himself together. Suddenly tears started streaming down his face.

Aaron sat up, startled by the sudden emotional outburst and leaned in, touching David’s chest. “David? What is it? Is something wrong? “

David shook his head and gave up on trying to control his tears, struggling to get his words out. “I thought I was dying; I know I was- I could feel it. I thought I was saying goodbye to you.”

And immediately Aaron’s eyes were hot and watering as well.

“David,” he said, cupping his face, wiping the tears with his thumbs, “listen to me- you are going to be okay now. You don't have to say goodbye because I'm right here and so will you be, for a long time, okay?”

David made a strangled noise and his tears didn’t stop coming, but he nodded.

Aaron kissed David's forehead and then pressed his face into David’s hair and they stayed like that. Aaron would've loved nothing more than to hold David properly in his arms but the hospital bed was too small and David was just out of surgery and should not be jostled.

After a while, when David had calmed down, Aaron stood up and grabbed a tissue, and he wiped the tears from David's face. David had red eyes and he was still pale but when he looked up at Aaron with a small smile, Aaron thought it was the best sight in the world.

He saw David's eyes drooping and said to him, “go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up.”

-

Aaron crawled into the big empty bed and kind of wished he hadn't let David press him into coming home to sleep. In a choice between this and that uncomfortable hospital chair- the chair would win every time because that's where David was. But he was on the mend and the doctors had started speaking with something resembling optimism. David would probably be coming home in a week or so and he would once again be back in this bed with Aaron.

All of a sudden tears welled up and now Aaron was following David’s lead. He felt silly, it was a time to celebrate not cry. But the build-up of stress and fear and panic needed some kind of release apparently. He almost lost his soul mate, the person who was his whole life. But he didn’t, he reminded himself, David would come home, lay in this bed with him, laugh with him, have fun with him, and be by his side again. Aaron couldn't wait.

He reached over to grab a tissue to wipe his eyes and face, his gaze catching on a picture frame on his bedside table. It had two pictures- because he could never decide on just one. David had a wedding day photo on his side of the bed. Aaron had one from their trip to Japan- of them sitting on the balcony of their hotel, and one from about a week into their relationship. The picture held a special place in his heart.

It had been the first picture they’d taken as a couple. Aaron had only just declared his love for David and everything was new and exciting and full of potential. He hadn't realised that his love for David would only grow, that his feelings back then paled in comparison to how he felt now, and would probably be dwarfed by how he would feel after a lifetime together.

He reached out and stroked over David’s innocent youthful smiling face, pressing a kiss to his finger before pressing it to the glass. "I love you boo, goodnight."

-

A car horn beeped and Aaron shoved the last bit of mess after his whole house deep clean- a pair of Kyle's shoes, into the front hall closet, before bounding out the front door. He greeted Paul and Harlow, who both looked tired themselves after their trip to the prison in Albury and back. He probably rudely opened with, “how's David?”

They didn't seem to mind though, telling him that David had slept most of the way home. Which Aaron noted was obvious, considering his groggy state as Aaron helped him out of the car. Harlow got on the other side of David as they walked him towards the house.

“You okay?” Aaron asked, considering picking him up, but cautious of hurting him.

“Yeah I'm fine,” David slurred, but seemed capable of making it a short distance with help.

“I've got it from here,” Aaron said to Harlow just inside the door and she said goodnight and left.

Aaron walked David slowly to their room.

He sat David on the side of the bed and knelt to remove his shoes, “everything go okay today?”

David nodded, slumping like he'd fall asleep sitting up.

“Anything you need?”

“Medicine.”

“Okay, I'll go get it, lie down,” Aaron helped David down onto the pillow and pulled the covers up to his chin.

He went back to grab David's bags from the front hallway and returned with a glass of water.

“Here you go,” Aaron handed the pills to David one at a time, holding the glass of water to his lips so he could swallow them.

“Do you need anything else?” Aaron asked as he put the glass of water on the bedside table.

David shook his head, his eyes already closed, and mumbled, “it's good to be home.”

Aaron watched as David fell asleep almost instantly and took in the sight- of David back where he belonged.

Aaron stood and kissed David's temple, deciding to get ready for bed himself.

-

The next morning when Aaron woke up, he didn't have to go through the horrible realisation about the awful state of his life that had become standard over the last month. Instead, he woke to David’s peacefully sleeping face. He lay there for a long-time, just watching David’s chest move- up and down, and listening to his breathing- in and out. But it wasn't like all those times in the hospital, where he had been desperately reassuring himself that David was still alive and breathing. It was different now because David was going to be okay and Aaron was determined to help that happen.

Motivated, he got up and made a beeline for the kitchen, keeping in mind what the doctors had told him, Aaron made David a healthy energy boosting breakfast.

Luckily when he returned with David's breakfast on a tray, he found him already awake.

“Good morning,” he said happily.

“Morning,” David said, his voice husky with sleep.

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” David croaked sleepily.

“Almost as if driving for 7 hours the day you get released from hospital isn't a good idea?” Aaron teased gently.

“Probably not,” David admitted sheepishly.

Aaron put the tray on David's bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed. “But you're feeling okay?”

“Yeah, bit sore and stiff, but I'm okay.”

“Medicine?” Aaron offered, popping out some pills and handing David a glass of water. “You hungry?”

David started to nod, but then paused and reached out to touch Aaron’s leg, “in a bit, come lie down with me?”

Aaron moved around the bed and climbed in, shifting over to David. He watched as David struggled to turn over to face him.

Their hands clasped between them and they stared at each other from the short distance.

“I'm glad I'm here,” David said.

“Me too.”

“I love you,” David said.

“I love you too.” Aaron leaned in and they shared a gentle kiss, and he reached up to stroke David’s cheek.

“You can go back to sleep if you want? Brekkie can keep.”

David shook his head, “I don't want to sleep. I want to be awake. I want to be with you.”

“You are with me...Welcome home.”


End file.
